


The First Steps (pt 1)

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluffy to boot, With Arms Wide Open, so much fluff it makes you wanna cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian, knowing they can't have children in a traditional way, take the first steps to becoming parents through adoption





	The First Steps (pt 1)

I looked online at the steps and my heart panged with that familiar ache I’d felt ever since that day in the doctor’s office. Sebastian came into our home office and kissed my shoulder before pulling the other chair over to the desk.

“We can do it, iubită.” He whispered, leaning against me and resting his chin on my shoulder. “Would it make you feel better if I called them?” He asked in a kind voice.

“Please. I think I might start crying if I try to talk.” I whimpered, my eyes meeting his.

“We can’t have that. I don’t know if my heart can handle you crying anymore.” Seb whispered and kissed my temple. I leaned into him for a moment and sighed, happy to have him there with me.

“I love you, Sebastian.” I cooed, burying my head in his neck.

“I love you too, Rin.” He murmured as I kissed his neck. I pulled away and took a long, deep breath, trying to focus my mind.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” I smiled at him nervously. He leaned in, pulling my body to his again and planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. We sat there holding hands and navigating the automated menus. He was a lot more patient with it than I was. I sat, squirming until a real person answered. She sounded so sweet and calm, my mind immediately stopped racing.

“New York Office of Children and Family Services. My name is Cassie.” You could hear her genuine smile and I saw a smile spread on Seb’s lips out of the corner of my eye.

“Hi, Cassie. My name is Sebastian and I’m calling because my wife and I are wanting to adopt.” He looked over to me as he spoke, squeezing my hand.

“Oh, of course! We’re so happy to hear that!” Cassie exclaimed as she typed rapidly. “Now, have you ever adopted before?” She asked, my heart racing with every word. Sebastian looked at me with furrowed brows, trying to gage my reactions. I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye before it could fall any further.

“No, actually. We just recently found out that my wife can’t have children.” Sebastian explained, looking over to find me teary eyed. “Are you okay” He signed with one hand, his brow furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine” I signed back, regaining my composure.

“Okay. Since you’ve never adopted before, we’ll need to get you a case worker and your papers filled out. Are you able to come in this week?” Cassie asked over the phone, an edge of eagerness in her voice. Sebastian looked over to me and tilted his head, his way of asking me if that would work. I nodded furiously, my brown hair flying. I wanted to get everything started as soon as possible.

“What’s the soonest you have available?” Seb asked with a smile before kissing the top of my hand.

“We have Thursday at 9:45 with Lillian. Will that work?” I heard her nails clicking the keys of a keyboard and smiled.

“Yes, that’ll be perfect. Thank you so much, Cassie. Is there anything we’ll need to bring?” My husband asked, pen in hand to write it down.

“Proof of income, photo ID’s, and social security cards for both you and your wife. And can I get your last name and your wife’s name?” She asked, pausing her typing.

“Of course. My last name is Stan and my wife’s name is Corinne Winters-Stan.” He looked at me and smiled, my cheeks burning. That was the first time he had used my hyphenated name since we’d gotten married.

“Thank you so much. We’ll see you on Thursday!” Cassie signed off. Sebastian looked at me with a smile.

“It’s starting, iubită. The next chapter of our story.” He whispered and kissed my cheek. “One of these days, we’re going to have a child running around here.” He pulled me to him and sat me in his lap.

“Thank you. For everything.” I murmured and curled into him.

“There’s no one else I’d rather do this with, my love.” He cooed, rubbing my back and rocking us in the chair. We sat like that for hours, soaking in each other’s love.


End file.
